Camp HalfBlood couples
by CaitlinStephanie06
Summary: A collection of one shots about some of my favourite couples from PJO and HoO. Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, Tratie and Frazel. Including some minor character ships! Rated T in case of future chapters. Might be OOC.
1. Strawberry fields with Travis and Katie

**Hey! So I got a request asking if I could make my Tratie One Shot longer. I thought about it and decided why not write a new one and a bunch of other PJO/HoO couple one shots? So this is just going a collection of one shots. Hope you guys like it! (Sorry if characters are OOC)**

*****LINE BREAKER*****

Tratie One Shot

Katie's POV

It was a beautiful, peaceful summer day at Camp Half-Blood. I was in the strawberry fields, like I always am. I was watering the plants with some of my siblings.

"Hey Gardener," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to face the person.

"Stoll," I greeted Travis.

"Whatcha ya doing?" He asked me.

"I'm watering the plants," I told him. "Can't you see that?"

"Yes I can. Anyway, I need something," He said.

"And what do you need?" I asked him.

"A shovel," He said simply.

"A shovel," I repeated, unsure if I heard him correctly. He nodded.

"Why do you need a shovel?" I asked him.

"Conner and I are pulling a prank and need one," Travis told me.

"Is it one my cabin?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I promise," Travis said.

"Okay, I'll get you one. Come with me to the gardening shed." I said, starting to walk out of the fields. He followed me over to the shed.

"Wait out here. Knowing you and your ADHD you'll probably break something in there," I told him, stopping him before he could walk in.

"Fine," Travis said.

I went inside the shed and started looking for a shovel. I grabbed one that was hanging on the wall. I turned around and bumped right into Travis. We lost our balance and started falling to the ground.

"Oof!" Travis and I landed on the floor. Only one thing, I was on top of him. I felt my cheeks turn warm as I looked down at Travis, our faces so close. We just stared at each other. I don't know for how long, we just looked at each other. He started to lean in, and so did I. Our lips were only inches apart when I heard the door to the shed open. I looked up and saw my sister Chelsea standing there looking at us with a shocked expression.

"Sorry! Am I interrupting something?" She asked. I got to my feet.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" I said hurriedly, my cheeks red. I handed Travis the shovel. "Here's the shovel. Good luck with your prank," I said to him avoiding eye contact. I rushed out of the shed and ran to my cabin.

*****LINE BREAKER*****

For the next couple of days I completely avoided Travis. I couldn't look him in the eye after almost kissing him. I didn't even go to yell at him when he pulled a prank on my cabin. I just let my other siblings do it, I couldn't stand the thought of even staring him in the eye.

I was in the fields again picking strawberries.

"Are you avoiding me?" A voice says from behind me. I jump, startled.

"No I'm not. What gave you you that idea?" I lie to Travis, picking strawberries, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you are! Your not even looking at me," He says. I continue my work. He sighs. He puts a finger under my head, lifting it, making me look at him.

"Are you avoiding me because of what happened in the shed?" Travis asks. I felt my cheeks grow warm. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's why I have been avoiding you. But it doesn't matter." I snap, annoyed. Why does he care so much?

"It does matter."

"Why?" I ask, "It was a spur of the moment thing. It doesn't mean we like each other or anything."

"You are wrong," He tells me.

"_I'm wrong?_"

"Yes you are. Because I do like you, and I know you like me," He says smirking. I scoff.

"You are so full of yourself," I tell him.

"Fine, deny it if you want. But, you know it's true," Travis said. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I say. Travis rolled his eyes.

"You are not making this easy," He said.

"Oh-" I started but was cut off with Travis' lips pressing against mine.

"You still don't like me?" He asked smirking, once we pulled away.

"Looks like you are right, I do like you," I tell him.

"You like me, you like me! Katie likes me!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Oh shut up Stoll," I say, leaning over and kissing him.

"FINALLY!" I hear voices call when Travis and I pull away. I turn to look at our friends who are standing there smirking.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Travis asks them.

"Long enough to know you guys like each other!" Leo says. Mine and Travis' cheeks turn pink.

"Aww! Their blushing!" mocked Conner.

"Oh shut up Conner!" Piper says, smacking him in the arm. Travis and I laugh. We look at each other and kiss. Looks like we don't hate each other after all.

**So this is my first one shot in the series! What do you guys think? Should I continue? Anyway I think I'm going to write a Leyna one next, but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me which couples you want to see next!**

**Love,**

**Caitli**


	2. Relaxation with Reyna and Leo

**Ahh! I'm so happy that I already have a few reviews for my first chapter! I'm glad a many of you like it so far! :) Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and given your ideas! And here is my first Leyna one shot! Hope you guys like it, and sorry if characters are a bit OOC!**

Reyna's POV

I sighed and looked over the battle plans we had drawn up for that night's game of Capture The Flag. I grabbed my pencil and wrote a few notes on the paper.

"Hey Reyna!" a voice said to me. I turned away from the table and looked over at the person.

"Hi Valdez," I greeted him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking over battle plans for tonight," I tell him, shifting the plans away from him so he won't see them. We weren't on the same team.

"Seriously Reyna? That's not until tonight! You can look them over later. Why don't we hang out?" He asked me smiling. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"_Hang out?" _

"Yeah! You should just relax!" he told.

"I don't know Leo, I should really look these over-" I started.

"Oh c'mon, Let's just go to the beach. Your team won't mind if you don't look these over," Leo said grabbing my wrist and bringing me out the door.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"The beach?" He suggested.

"Sure," We got to the beach.

"What now?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do we do now?" Leo laughed.

"We just chill," He told me, sitting down on the sand.

"Okay…" I say, settling down beside him.

"Now we just sit here and relax," He said peacefully, smiling. I nodded. I don't how long we sat there, but I soon felt myself growing sleepy. I rested my head on Leo's shoulder and felt my eyes close.

Leo's POV

I looked down at Reyna and noticed she had fallen asleep. I laughed to myself noticing how peaceful and clam she looked. I had never seen her this way. I had only seen the strict, Roman side of her. It was nice to see that she could be calm.

"Hey Leo!" Someone called out to me. I saw Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper walking towards us.

"Hey! Keep your voices down, Reyna's sleeping," I tell them. They all looked at Reyna with a shocked expression.

"_Reyna's sleeping?" _Percy asked in shock. I laughed at his expression. Annabeth smacked him in the arm.

"Shut up seaweed brain," She told him.

"But seriously, Reyna looks so relaxed and calm," Percy said.

"He has a point," Jason shrugging.

"Whatever, now can you guys leave? You are going to wake her," I told them. Percy and Jason raised their eyebrows.

"Oh I see how it is," Percy joked. Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Sparky," Piper told Jason pulling him away. Annabeth did the same with Percy. I looked back down at Reyna. I put my arm around her. She snuggled up to me in her sleep. I smiled.

Reyna's POV

I woke up a little while later. I saw that I was snuggled up against Leo, and that he had his arm around me. I felt my cheeks grow warm. I sat up. I looked at Leo.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"Not too long. About an hour or so." Leo told me, "We should probably head back, dinner is soon."

"Okay," I said and stood up. I gave my hand to Leo and helped him up. We walked back.

"Thanks for helping me relax," I said to him, once we got to my cabin.

"No problem," He told me smiling. I felt my heart flutter a bit. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you though tonight," I told him.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Leo said, walking away. I smiled to myself. I guess I could relax.

**So that's my Leyna one shot! What do you guys think? And which couple do you guys want to see next? I just want to thank anyone who has reviewed or favoured/ followed my story! I didn't expect this many people to like it just after one chapter! So thank you and comment/ PM which couple you wan to see next!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin.**


	3. Sword fighting with Jason and Piper

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was busy with my schoolwork. Anyway here is my next one shot. Sorry if it's a bit OOC.**

Piper's POV

Jason and I were in the arena, circling each other with our swords.

"Any day now Grace," I said tauntingly to Jason. His eyes narrowed. He looked me over, trying to figure out the best move to make. It was getting pretty boring, just circling each other so I decided to make the first move. I attacked.

Soon we were both clashing swords. I was keeping up pretty good, considering how trained Jason was.

Finally Jason knocked the sword out of my hand. He had me. His sword was at my neck, his eyes were sparkling with triumph.

"What are you going to do now McLean?" He asked me. I thought of the strategy that always works on your boyfriend when you are fighting. I leaned over and pressed my lips to Jason's. He froze, as if he was definitely not expecting that. But he soon started kissing me back. I stood there for a moment, waiting for the right time. Jason's hand moved away from my neck. Perfect. I inched my hand closer to his. Carefully I took away his sword. I don't think Jason even noticed. Who knew I could distract a Roman so easily?

I brought the sword up to his neck. I quickly pulled away from the kiss. Now _I _was the one with the upper hand.

"What now Jason?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"That's not fair Piper," He said. I cocked my head, widening my eyes.

"It's not? I call it strategy," I said innocently. He looked at me, almost as if he couldn't believe that I had come up with a plan like that.

"Never underestimate your opponent Jason, You never know what plan they have," I told him. He just looked at me.

"I win!" I say happily, as I took the sword away from his neck.

"Congratulations," He told me dryly. I frowned.

"Don't be a sore loser Jason,"

"I'm not!" He protested, "I'm just shocked."

"That you lost, or that your girlfriend beat you?" I asked him.

"Neither. I 'm just surprised you came up with a plan like that," Jason said.

"Are you mad?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled.

"No I'm not," He told me. I smiled.

"So do you like my strategy?" I asked.

"So long as you don't use it on other boys," Jason told me. I tapped my chin.

"Hm, I think I just might," I said playfully. Jason's eyes narrowed.

"You better not," He warned. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"I was joking Jason," I said, smiling.

"Oh," He said. I stepped closer to him.

"I only plan on using that strategy on you," I told him.

"Good," He told me and leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

"At least now I know you're weakness," I told him, as we walked out of the arena.

"And now I know your plan, so I won't fall for it," He replied, smiling.

"Oh I have plenty of other strategies," I said seriously. He frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You'll see," I said. He sighs. He wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I guess I will," Jason said.

**So what do you guys think of my Jasper one shot? **

**Anyway, I just want to thank anyone who has reviewed or followed/favoured my story! I'm really happy so many of people like it! So comment/ PM which couples you want to see next!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin.**


	4. Studying with Percy and Annabeth

**Here is my Percabeth one shot! Enjoy and sorry if it's a bit OOC!**

Annabeth's POV

This afternoon, Percy and I had a study date. We both had exams coming up. We were at the library studying. Percy was bored out of his mind. I was looking over my history notes.

"Annabeth!" Percy whispers. I look up from my book.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I'm bored,"

"To bad," I tell him.

"Annabeth!" He whines like a five year old.

"Percy, stop acting like a child and start studying," I tell him. He pouts. I roll my eyes and go back to my book. He's silent for a few minutes. I figured he was studying, but since I was looking down at my book, I couldn't see him. I was wrong. Instead of studying, he was making a paper airplane. He threw it at me.

"Percy!" I hiss. He looks at me innocently.

"What?"

"Stop making paper airplanes!"

"Why? I'm bored." He tells me.

"Then study!"

"Annabeth," He tells me seriously, "Studying is absolutely boring," I roll my eyes. Such a Seaweed Brain answer.

"Well you need to study in order to pass your exams!"

"But I don't want to study!"

"Percy," I warn, "Stop whining." He goes silent again. I turn back to my book. I see a note slide onto my book. I open it up. _Can we leave now?_ Percy wrote on it. I roll my eyes and write, _Not yet! _I pass the note back to him. He reads it and pouts.

"Can you help me study?" Percy asks.

"Fine," I agree. I start explaining my history notes to him. I'm not sure if he's listening to me or not. I keep explaining for ten more minutes, and I can tell he's going bored again. I keep talking though. I get so caught up explaining, I don't even notice Percy starting to fall asleep. I sigh and stop talking. Was I really that boring?

I smile. He looks really cute when he sleeps. I decide to let him sleep and finish studying. At least now I can concentrate.

After about half and hour of studying, I decide to wake Seaweed Brain up.

"Percy!" I say, trying to wake him up. He doesn't move. "Percy!" I try again. No such luck. I throw an eraser at him. He still doesn't move! I decide to just hit him on the head. Now he was up!

"What?" He asks tiredly. I smile.

"Time to go!" He grins.

"Really?" He asks eagerly.

"Yep!" I say. He jumps out of his seat and grabs his stuff. I laugh at his eagerness.

"This is why I love you!" He mutters. I freeze.

"What'd you say?" I ask, unsure if I heard him right. He stops as well.

"Nothing!"

"I heard you," I tell him.

"I said 'I love you'." He says quietly. I smile.

"I love you too," I whisper. His head snaps up, and he looks at me with wide eyes. I grin at his expression. I start walking out. He just stands there. I turn around.

"I thought you waned to go?" I ask playfully. He grins, and runs up to me. He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"You are the best," He tells me. My smile grows wider.

**So what so you guys think? Do you guys like it?**

**Since i don't know what couple to do next, I'm going to let my 25th reviewer choose! If you are my 25th couple, I'll PM you asking what couple you want me to write about next! And if you have an idea for the one shot, tell me about it. If you are a quest, please come up with a user name, so I know who you are! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin**


	5. Injuries with Will and Nyssa

**Hey everyone! So this is a one shot about Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus and Will, son of Apollo. This was requested by my 25th reviewer TLOS00! I hope you guys like it, and thank you to TLOS00 for the great idea! Sorry if it's a bit OOC.**

Nyssa's POV

I was in the infirmary, facing Will Solace as he bandaged up my arm. You might be wondering why I'm in the infirmary right now. As usual, it was thanks to Leo that I was in here. It all happened this morning…

_Flashback to this morning._

_As usual my brothers, sisters and I were in the forge. Leo was using his fire powers to help out a bit. We were sharping swords for the Ares cabin. Yes I know, you must be wondering why we were helping the Ares cabin out. We owed them, after they helped us get the Stolls back for a prank, but that's another story. I turn to Leo, about to ask him a question about the type of metal we were using._

_"Hey Leo," I call out to him. He turns around. A bit of fire still dancing on his fingers._

_"What?" He asks me. I walk up to him._

_"What machine should I use to cut this type of metal?" He takes it from my hand and looks a it._

_"You could use-" He was cut off by Shane yelping in pain. I sigh. What'd they do now? Leo and I rush over to look at them. Shane and Harley had cut their fingers on the sharpener. _

_"Really guys?" I say with a sigh. Never leave them by themselves for two long. While my siblings help them, Leo helps me with the sword. He starts up the fire. But unfortunately, I was standing a bit to close to him. My arm touched the fire. I yelped, and instantly backed off, holding my arm._

_"Sorry Nyssa!" Leo exclaimed. He rushed over to me. His eyes widen when he saw the burn, starting to form._

_"Crap, we need to get you to the infirmary," He told me. I shook my head._

_"I'm fine," I tell him, "It's not the first time I've been burned." I wince when he touches my arm. He shakes his head._

_"C'mon Nyssa, let's get you to the infirmary," Leo tells me, bringing me out the forges. _

_End Flashback._

Now that's how I'm in the infirmary. Will was usually the one to help me when I got injured. And that was pretty often, having Leo for a brother. Will tried to make small talk, but I always felt a bit shy around him. I usually just gave simple replies back. I had a little bit of a crush on him, not that I'd ever have the guts to tell him. He finished wrapping up my bandage. He sighs.

"So, Leo gave you another burn?" He asks. I nod grimly.

"Yep,"

"Going to have to tell him to be more careful," Will says with a chuckle. I give a small smile.

"Oh we have," I reply.

"Well I guess your done," He says, giving me a hand as I hop off the stool.

"Thanks," I say, with a slight smile.

"No problem," He replies. We stand there for moment. Just looking at each other. I tore my eyes away from his.

"Um I guess I'll see you next time Leo get's me injured," I joke. He laughs.

"Yep, I'll see you then," I start walking out of the room.

"Um Nyssa?" He calls after me. I turn around.

"Yeah?" Will rubs the back of his neck nervously.

'The fireworks are later," He explained, I nodded. My cabin was helping with them. "And I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go with me?" He asks. I felt my cheeks grow warm. I nodded, a bit speechless.

"I'd like that," I tell him, regaining a bit of composure. He smiles.

"Great! I'll see you then," He grins. I say bye one last time and run out of the infirmary. Looks like I was going to the fireworks with Will!

Will's POV

After Nyssa left, I did a bit of a happy dance around the office. Looks like I was going with Nyssa!

I swear I heard Aphrodite's squeals all the way from Olympus...

**So, this was an extremely short one shot! :( Sorry! Maybe I'll make a part 2...**

**So what do you guys think otherwise? I think Nyssa and Will would make a cute couple, even though we don't know too much about them.**

**Thanks again to TLOS00 for the great idea! I'm thinking of doing a Frazel one shot next. Anyway, please review! See you next update!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin. **


	6. Birthdays with Hazel and Frank

**Here is my Frazel One Shot! I just thought of this one day, so that explains why I'm writing something on a day thats not for months! Sorry if it's OOC!**

Hazel's POV

I heard my alarm clock go off. With a groan I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the calendar beside my bed. Today was December 17th, my birthday.

I got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. Nico must have already left because he wasn't here. That's strange, I was always the first one awake.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" I asked Nico, as I sat down at our table. He grinned, which he didn't do often.

"I was just working on something," He said casually. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about," He told me. I frowned. Nico doesn't usually keep secrets from me. He quickly finished up his breakfast.

"I'll see you later," He told me, and dashed off. Looks like my own brother forgot my birthday.

I tried finding all of my other friends, but I couldn't find them. I passed by Will, from the Apollo cabin.

"Hey Will!" I call out to him. He turns around. I wave. He jogs over to me.

"Hey Hazel! What's up?" He asked.

"Have you seen Frank or anyone this morning?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Sorry Hazel, I haven't seen any of them."

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway Will," I say.

"No problem!" Will says, and walks away. I wonder where everyone is.

I decide to head over to the stables. I want to go riding today. I go inside and smile. I'm still awestruck by the beautiful pegasus they have here at Camp Half-Blood. I smile and pet the horse on the nose. All of a sudden I hear someone say, "Hey Hazel!" I turn around and see Frank standing there. I grin.

"Hey! Where have you been this morning? I haven's seen anyone."

"Sorry, I was busy this morning," He explained.

"With what?" I ask.

"Nothing, don't worry," He smiles. I frown. First Nico, now Frank?

"You wanna ride?" He asks, motioning to the horses. I nod. We choose a horse and head out.

Frank and I ride for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence. After Frank checks his watch.

"We should head back," He says.

"Why?" I ask confuse.

"Just because," He explains quickly. I raise my eyebrows.

"Fine," I give in. He grins, and we head back to the stables. We put the horses back.

Frank looks a bit nervous.

"Something wrong, Frank?" I ask. He pulls something in wrapping paper out of his coat, and hands it to me.

"Happy birthday Hazel!" He exclaims. I grin and start unwrapping the present. I gasp, it's a box of beautiful oil pastels. I look at Frank, shocked.

"Do you like them? It's fine if you don't. I just saw them and thought you'd like them," He says hurriedly. I smile and responded by giving him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you! I love them!" I tell him. He blushes a bit.

"No problem," He says. I lean in to give him a kiss, when all of a sudden I hear, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL!" I pull away, surprised, and turn around to see all my friends. Annabeth walks up with a chocolate cake. It looks kind of funny.

"Thanks guys!" I exclaim, hugging all of them. "Um by the way who made this?" I ask. Percy grins.

"We did! Do you like it?" He asks. I grin and nod. I turn to Nico and Frank.

"Is this why you guys were acting funny?" I ask them. They nod. "You guys are the best!" I tell them.

"We know," Leo says jokingly. Piper smacks him in the arm. "I was joking!" He exclaims. We all roll our eyes.

"Let's eat this delicious looking cake!" I say. We go to sit down and eat the cake. Frank sits beside me.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

"It was nothing," He says. I roll my eyes at his humbleness. I lean over and give him a kiss.

"No kissing!" Nico says in a I'm-your-brother-so-don't-kiss tone. Frank and I both blush. What a great birthday.

**So I tried to make this a Frazel one shot, but I couldn't really get a lot of their romance in. Sorry!**

**But otherwise what do you guys think? **

**I really want to write a Thalico one shot next, but I don't have ideas for them! Do you guys? And I got The Mark of Athena! Do any of you guys have it? It is absolutely amazing!**

**Anyway review! And I'll see you guys next update!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin.**


	7. Couple names with everyone

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I haven't been able to come up with any ideas, except this one! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it's OOC.**

It was a nice peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood. It was after the war, and everything was finally okay. At least for now.

All the couple were sitting together on the beach. Percy sat cross legged, with Annabeth in his lap, both of them smiling. Jason had his arm around Piper, and they were both laughing at Leo's joke. Frank and Hazel were holding hands and smiling. Reyna had her head on Leo's shoulder and was smiling for once. Travis and Katie were arguing, but were holding hands. And finally Thalia and Nico were holding hands. Thalia quit the hunt a while ago and Nico had aged during the giant war, so he was around the same age as everyone else. And they were finally going out.

All the couples were happy and relaxed for once. Everything was peaceful. After the war, the Romans and Greeks called a truce and got along now.

The couples were enjoying the day on the beach. Leo was telling cheesy jokes, and everyone was laughing at them for his sake.

"Let's play a game!" exclaimed Leo. Everyone glanced at each other uncertainly. When Leo came up with a game, it usually wasn't a good one.

"Um Leo," Jason said, "If this is like that game of Dare or Dare, I don't think we should play. Remember what happened last time at the camp fire, and you dared Travis-"

"Don't speak of it when children are around!" Percy interrupted, glancing around the beach at the younger Demigods. Leo sighed.

"I was just going to suggest an innocent game of Truth or Dare." Leo explains.

"I'm still a bit uncertain Leo," Katie said.

"Nice to know you guys trust me when coming up with games," Leo said sarcastically.

"Well Leo," Piper started but was interrupted, by a piercing squeal. Lacy came running up to them.

"Aw it's SO cute to see all our favourite couples together!" Lacy squealed. Piper groaned.

"Lacy," she started, "why don't you go give someone a makeover."

"You guys are so cute!" Lacy said, ignoring Piper's comment. "Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, Frazel, Tratie and Thalico are like our favourite couples!"

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked, confused.

"You guys! Those are your couple names!"

"We all have couple names?" Hazel exclaimed. Lacy nodded.

"Yep! You guys are Frazel. Get it? Frank and Hazel put together!" Lacy told them. Hazel's jaw dropped and Frank looked embarrassed.

"You guys are Tratie! Travis and Katie put together!" Lacy told Travis and Katie, who looked shocked.

"You guys are Leyna! Leo and Reyna!" she told the two.

"You guys are Jasper! Jason and Piper!" she told her sister and her boyfriend. Piper looked embarrassed by her love crazy sibling.

"You guys are Thalico! Thalia and Nico!" she told them. Thalia looked furious and Nico looked horrified.

"And finally, you guys are Percabeth!" she told Percy and Annabeth.

"We all have couple names?!" exclaimed Annabeth. Lacy nodded again.

"Cool! I feel famous! Like Jelena!" Leo exclaimed, which earned him plenty of weird looks.

"Jelena?" asked Jason, who was confused by all of this.

"Justin and Selena!" explained Leo and Lacy at the same time. Everyone gave them even more weird looks.

"Leo, I don't know how you know that, and why you know that," Percy said, "but I feel a bit weirded out, that we all have couple names." They all agreed, except Lacy and Leo.

"We always give couple names to our favourite couples!" Lacy explained. Piper sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Why? Why do I have to be related to love obsessed people?" she muttered, Jason rubbed her back, sympathetically.

"Lacy, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Katie asked nicely. Lacy nodded and walked away.

"We have couple names?" Reyna repeated, horrified. Travis sighed.

"Looks like it," he said.

"I can not believe my siblings," Piper said.

"Percabeth? What kind of name is that?" Percy asked, Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"You think your name is weird? Try Thalico! Seriously what kind of name is that?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Tratie is a cool name," Travis said. Katie smacked him in the arm.

"Well I like Leyna," Leo said. Reyna looked at him in disbelief.

"You really like that name?" she asked him. He nodded. "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered.

"Frazel," Frank muttered. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"What person comes up with couple names like that?" Nico asked.

"My siblings," Piper sighed. "At least now who they are talking about when I hear those dumb names."

"They are worst then their mother when it comes to this stuff," Jason muttered. All of a sudden they heard thunder. "Sorry!" he exclaimed to the sky. Everyone chuckled.

"Well I've had one realization to today," Percy stated.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"I HATE couple names."

**I finished Mark of Athena a few days ago. I loved the Percabeth! But I think Rick Riordan is out to get us. Like seriously? That ending! How could he do that to us?! I'm not going to spoil anything for anyone! That's all I'm going to say.**

**So what do you guys think of this one shot? The idea just crossed my mind one day and I thought it would be cute. Tell me which couple you want to see! And please review!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin. **


	8. Meeting the Chases

**Here is my second Percabeth one shot! Enjoy! And sorry if it's OOC.**

Percy paced the drive way.

"You can do this. It's just Annabeth's family. They won't kill me, well I guess they possibly could… Never mind you can do this!" Percy whispered to himself. He gulped and went to the front door. He knocked and counted the seconds until his girlfriend opened the door.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled and gave Percy a hug.

"Um these are for you," Percy said and handed Annabeth a bouquet of flowers. His mother told him he should always bring something when visiting his girlfriend's family.

"Thank you." she smiled. "Come in, I'll introduce you to my family." Percy gave her a nervous smile.

They walked through the foyer and into the living room, where her brothers were playing video games.

"Guys!" she said to the boys. They turned around and looked at Percy skeptically.

"Who's he?" one of the boys said.

"This is my boyfriend, Percy." Annabeth told them. Annabeth nudged him in the side, indicating him to say hi.

"Uh hi, Matthew and Bobby, right?" he asked looking at the twins, even though he didn't know which was which. They nodded and looked him over.

"You look familiar." Bobby or Matthew said.

"Um I was here a few years ago," Percy explained.

They quickly lost interest in examining him like something under a microscope, and went back to their video game. Annabeth sighed a pulled him out of the living room and heading into the kitchen.

"They sure liked me," Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth lips turned up a bit.

"Sorry about them, I told them you were coming, but I guess they don't care." Annabeth told him.

"It's fine," Percy told her with a smile. They entered the kitchen and were greeted by the smell of something good. Annabeth's step-mother turned around to face them.

"Hello Percy. It's nice to see you again." said nicely and shook Percy's hand.

"Percy brought these," Annabeth told her step-mother, handing her the flowers.

"These are beautiful, thank you Percy," she said, getting out a vase.

"Your welcome," Percy replied.

"Frederick! Percy is here!" called up the stairs.

came down the stairs, and looked the same as last time Percy saw him.

"Percy, nice to see you," he said, as he shook Percy's hand firmly.

"Nice to see you too sir," Percy replied back nervously. Out of all the Chase's, Annabeth's father was the one he was most nervous of. The four of them just stood there for a moment in awkward silence.

"Well," said finally, "dinner is ready."

They all sat down at the dinner table and started eating.

"So Percy," started, "we've heard a lot about you from Annabeth, but tell us about yourself. Where do you go to school?"

"Well, I go to Goode High School in Manhattan, where my step-father teaches English." Percy told them.

"Your father is Poseidon, right?" asked. Percy nearly chocked on his food. He glanced at Annabeth, who had a neutral expression on her face. he didn't know how much she had told her family about her demigod side.

"Um yes," Percy answered carefully. They all nodded.

"How long have you and Annie been dating?" Matthew asked. (Or at least Percy thought he was Matthew.) He was expecting Annabeth to scold him for calling her Annie, but she just looked at Percy.

"Three months," Percy answered. Annabeth smiled at him, letting him know he got the answer correct.

"Do you love her?" Bobby blurted. Percy felt his checks grow hot, and saw Annabeth blushing as well.

"Bobby," she muttered, embarrassed. Percy thought before dinner that Annabeth's parents would be the one doing the interrogation, or good cop, bad cop routine , but it looked like it was her little brothers instead. Percy gulped at the questioning looks from Annabeth's family.

"Yes, I do." Percy said honestly. Annabeth smiled at him. nodded in approval and studied Percy, trying to see if he was lying. They continued eating dinner, luckily without not many questions from Bobby and Matthew. Soon it was time for him to get going.

"Percy, it was nice seeing you again." said to him.

"Likewise," Percy tells her. shook his hand again. And Bobby and Matthew gave him a smile, for the first time all night.

Annabeth walked Percy outside, as he waited for Blackjack.

"That went better than I thought it would," Percy says.

"Same," Annabeth told him truthfully.

"So what do they think of me?" Percy asks nervously.

"My step-mother likes you and I think my father approves." she says. Percy visibly relaxed.

"Your brothers?"

"I think their growing on you," Annabeth tells him. "Thanks for coming all the way here for dinner."

"It's no problem. Especially since I have a pegasus." Percy replied with a grin. "I'm just glad you guys are all getting along now."

"So am I." Annabeth told him. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss. Percy could have stayed like that forever, but unfortunately Blackjack just had to come at that moment.

_Hey Boss!_

Percy sighed. "Hi Blackjack."

Annabeth laughed and pulled away from Percy.

"I'll see you soon Seaweed Brain." she told him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back inside.

"You just had to show up at that moment, huh?" Percy asked, as he hopped on Blackjack.

_Sorry Boss. How 'bout some sugar cubes?_

**So this is my second Percabeth one shot. I love this couple, but that's what makes it so hard coming up with good scenarios. Same goes for all the other couples. So please review and tell me what you guys think! See you next update!**

**Love,**

**Caitlin**


	9. Jealous Jason

**Oh hey guys! Before you start to hate me for not updating in FOREVER, please just let me say that I'm SO, SO, SO, SO sorry! Please forgive? But I just really want to thank all of you that have stayed with me and encouraged me to write still! And a HUGE thanks to Aishani108 for being a huge supporter, an amazing Jasper shipper, and giving me the idea for this one shot! So here is my second Jasper one shot, I hope I don't disappoint. Might be OOC.**

Jason's POV

Now that the Giant War was over, and everything was fine at Camp Half-Blood, I figured that Piper and I should start to have a real relationship. Not that we didn't have one already, I just mean one where we go on dates, celebrated anniversaries and everything. After talking to Leo, who was no help, I talked to Percy. Seeing that he has kept a girlfriend, especially one like Annabeth, for while. I figured he was a pretty good guy to talk to about relationships.

He suggested that I surprise and take her for a walk on the beach or something cheesy like that. He said that it worked with Annabeth, especially when she was stressed. So I decided to give it a try. After all what could go wrong? Piper had archery with the help from some Apollo kids, so I decided to surprise her after her lesson.

I walked into the arena and saw a Piper and her siblings. I noticed five or so Apollo kids helping out. I especially noticed one certain kid who was helping Piper. His name was Sam, and he was cocky, annoying, and to the girls, completely charming. I never understood what the big deal was about him. Basically the only girls a camp that weren't interested in him were Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Ares' daughters, most of the Athena's daughters, and Annabeth. Once Sam tried to hit on her and Percy doused him with water and threatened to break his arm if he tried again. He learned his lesson to say the least.

I enviously watched him stand a bit to close to Piper and adjusted her elbow. He put a hand on her arm to show her how to properly hold her bow. I was very, very tempted to go punch him for touching her, but I held back. I wanted to see what he tried and how Piper reacted.

Piper shot her arrow and she hit right in the middle of the bulls eye. I watched as huge smile formed on her face. She turned around gave Sam a high five. He laughed and returned the smile. I saw her lean in and hug him. Okay, that was enough. I walked closer to where they were practicing.

"Piper!" I called to her. She pulled away from Sam and gave me a smile.

"Jason!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd surprise you," I replied, eyeing Sam, who was awkwardly looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He probably realized that I could take him in fight and was nervous.

"Did you just see that? I hit the bulls eye!" Piper exclaimed. I turned back to her and forced a smile.

"That's great, Pipes,'" I told her. Her smile grew wider.

"Sam helped me out. Wasn't that nice of him?" She asked, smiling at Sam. I felt my blood boil. Sam gave her a small smile.

"That's great." I said through clenched teeth. Piper looked between Sam and I with a confused look on her face.

"Something wrong…?" She asked us. Sam shook his head.

"Nope! Nothing at all." He quickly replied. I glared at him. "Anyways, I should go help Lacey. Congrats on the bulls eye, Piper."

"Thanks, Sam!" she called to his retreating figure. I continued to glare at his back. Piper sighed and faced me.

"What the heck was that about, Jason?"

"What'd you mean?" I ask, feigning confusion.

"You and Sam were so awkward around each other!"

"Maybe because I hate him," I muttered.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"Listen I'm sorry, Pipes. But I don't like Sam. I don't think he's a fantastic guy like all of you girls do." Piper crossed her arms across her chest and gave me a look.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I don't like the way he was flirting with you!" Piper laughs.

"Jason, even if Sam were flirting with me, it's not like I like him! You are MY boyfriend, not him." She tells me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I breathe out a sigh in relief.

"So you don't like him?" I ask.

"Absolutely not," She replied. I smile at her.

"Good. Now I don't have to go kick his butt," I say. She laughs.

"You certainly do not," Piper reassures me.

"Good. Now I can take you on our little date." She raises her eyebrows.

"A date?" She asks me.

"Yes, a date." I tell her, leading her out of the arena. I lead her to the beach. It was quite soothing actually, walking on the sand beside the water. I wasn't ready to start swimming since my father was Zeus and my uncle was Poseidon, but I was growing to like it a bit. Piper held my hand as we walk down the beach. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You are cute when your jealous," Piper told me.

"Oh really?" She nods seriously.

"Yeah, it's really cute."

"I'll have to remember that next time," I inform her, pecking her cheek. She laughs happily.

"Please do," She says, leaning into kiss me. I guess Percy was right, girls do like these kinda dates.

**Hi guys! Again I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I honestly don't have any excuses to tell you guys. I guess I've just lost tract the past few months. I'm REALLY sorry though for the wait! So aside from my apologies, what did you guys think? Do you like jealous Jason? ;) And please comment and tell me which couple you want to see next! (Sorry, I know it's pretty short.)**

**~ Caitlin.**


	10. Valentine's Day

**Hey everyone! I decided to write as special Valentine's Day one shot, including all the couples. So without further ado, here is my Valentine's Day spectacular! A bit OOC, thanks to the Valentine's fluff.**

If anybody noticed the five boys sneaking into the Big House, two of them pushing a chalk board in with them, they didn't say anything. It probably looked suspicious, but no one stopped them.

"Okay!" Percy exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, standing in the front of the room. "Thank you all of you for meeting here, and thanks Travis for the chalkboard," he said, gesturing towards the blackboard beside him. "We are meeting here for the first annual Boyfriend's Valentine's Day Plans."

Frank turned to the board and wrote all the girls names, an arrow connecting to their boyfriend's name.

"Since we all have girlfriends here, we decided to have a a meeting concerning all of our Valentine's Day plans. Considering we'd all probably mess up on our own, and get the silent treatment of our girls." All the boys nodded in agreement.

"We better be able to pull this off..." Frank muttered, turning back to the board. Travis clapped him on the shoulder.

"We will," he assured him. Percy grabbed one if those pointer things teachers use and pointed to Leo and Reyna's names.

"Where'd you get that pointer thing?" Leo asked out of wonder. Percy shrugged.

"Ask Travis," he replied. Leo turned to Travis.

"I stole it," he casually replied. Percy shook his head.

"Back to Leo and Reyna," he said. "Leo, what's Reyna's interests? What do you think she wants for Valentine's day?" Leo pondered this for a moment.

"Well I doubt she'd be keen on a box of chocolates..." He mused. All the boys cracked up. "Reyna's pretty chill on stuff like this, but I still think she'd like something," Leo finally said.

"Like?" Jason prompted. Leo shrugged. Frank sighed and shook his head.

"You sure are romantic," he muttered. Leo shrugged again.

"Like I said, Reyna's not obsessed with these holidays. That's why I don't really know what to do. We've never really talked about it," he said. All the boys thought for a moment.

"I got nothing," Travis finally said. The boys agreed. Leo rested his head on the couch.

"Not really going great guys," Leo sighed. Jason bolted upright.

"I have an idea for all of us!" He exclaimed.

"Well, lets here it!" Frank said. After Jason explained his idea all the guys say in awe of the plan.

"Who knew Jason was a romantic..." Percy muttered. All the boys started to laugh.

"Let's start!" Leo said, turning to Frank who was already writing everything.

"This is going to be good," Travis said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Valentine's Day

Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Katie, and Reyna all woke up to find a letter beside their bed. It was thick cream stock paper with their name written on it. Curiously each girl slowly opened it, not knowing what to expect. For all they knew it could've been a prank. They all felt a smile form on their face as they read the message. The note was from their boyfriend, them writing one thing they loved about the girl.

Annabeth quickly showered and dressed, grabbed her note and headed off to the arena as the note told her to. There she found another letter taped to the wall with her name on it. It was from Percy, and again it had another thing he loved about her written on it. All the other girls did the same and soon they were all sent on a scavenger hunt, looking for these notes that were slowly making their day even better. Finally the last one told the girls to meet them in the amphitheater.

Lined up were six boys, each holding a rose. The girls entered and gasped when they saw their boyfriends there. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Katie, and Reyna faced the boys.

"Happy Valentines day," Leo finally said, unsure if the girls silence was a good thing.

"You guys did all of this?" Hazel asked, looking at Frank. He blushed and nodded. The girls felt smiles tugging at their lips.

"Okay, I'll break and say that this was very sweet and cheesy. It's exactly what I wanted. Thank you," Piper said, giving Jason a hug. He sighed in relief and hugged her back.

The other boys looked at their girlfriends, hoping for the same reaction Jason got. Hazel broke and gave Frank a big hug and kiss on the cheek, in which he blushed again. That left Annabeth, Reyna and Katie facing the last three boys.

"I love you?" Percy weakly offered to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"You did well seaweed brain, good job," she told him. He grinned and pecked her on the lips.

"Happy Valentines day, wise girl," he said, handing her the rose.

"Well, Stoll, I have to say that I am surprised. I didn't know you could be this romantic," Katie told him with a grin.

"I can be many things, Katie cat." He told her, smiling mischievously. She laughed.

"That I believe," she said, throwing her arms around him.

"You're killing me here, Reyna," Leo finally said. Reyna just smiled in response and kissed him, completely throwing him off guard. He quickly kissed her back.

"Thanks, Leo. Your a great boyfriend." Reyna told him, smiling. He handed her the rose.

"Never thought I'd hear you tell me that," he joked. She grinned at him.

"So who's idea was this?" Piper asked, once all the couples were done. The boys looked at each other.

"Basically all of ours," Percy said. "Jason had the idea for the scavenger hunt, I had the letter idea, and Frank and Travis and Leo had the compliment idea."

"Well, thank you guys. It was really nice," Katie told them. All the others nodded in agreement. The guys smiled in victory. With one last goodbye, each couple walked out hand-in-hand, ready to enjoy their day. Looked like the boys pulled off Valentine's day.

**Well that was my Valentine's one shot! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! (Sorry if it was short!) And I'd just like to thank everyone who commented on my last chapter. You guys think you can get me to a hundred reviews? :) So tell me what you guys thought and which couple you'd like to see next! I've seen quite a few Leyna requests, so maybe they'll be next… I hope you guys all have a great Valentine's Day! :D**

**~Caitlin. **


End file.
